


The Worst Thing in the World (but not for them)

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: The prince and his smoking hot lover steal some time away for themselves. It's the worst thing in the world, but not for them.





	The Worst Thing in the World (but not for them)

He needed a smoke. The stuffy atmosphere and even stuffier people was near choking him, and just to get through, he needed that burn of the smoke and nicotine in his throat. Everyone was mingling, drinks hanging onto fingers, jewels and expensive trappings reflecting the light, and Donghae needed out. Immediately.

He ducked in and around conversations, nodding in response to greetings, he finally broke free of the grand room, ducking into a entrance that no one in the grand room with its abundance of light would even think of entering. But as soon as he entered the brick-lined room, he felt the easing of the pressure, the loosening of the traps. Always being the good and dutiful son, and not showing anything scandalous.

Leaning against the warm brick, he dug in his pocket, cursing out loud when he realized that he only had his lighter and not the half-full pack of cigarettes.

He started at the soft _tch_. “Such language, Prince Donghae. What would people think?”

Donghae leveled a hard glare at the man lounging in a black leather jacket. “I told you to drop the fucking titles, Hyukjae.”

Hyukjae swung his legs off the bench, and Donghae's attention was snagged by the cigarette that traveled up and was placed between two plump lips, and Donghae suddenly couldn't decide which he wanted more: the cigarette or the lips. Licking his lips slowly, he let his eyes travel over the lean body, loving the soft, often washed jeans and used leather and the simple shirt underneath. That was his preferred style when he wasn't at 'official' functions such as this one, and he'd much rather be in his comfortable clothes than his suit.

Hyukjae finally stopped in front of him, and with one last long drag, Hyukjae pulled the cigarette from his lips and offered it to Donghae, who took it and inhaled greedily. Once the cigarette was gone, Donghae blew the last puff of smoke from his lungs, and looked at his boyfriend. Their lips barely had a chance to quirk into a smile before they were meeting, the addictive taste of nicotine and smoke and each other had them grabbing at the backs of heads and hips in an attempt to get closer.

“Mmm smoke and Donghae,” Hyukjae rumbled when they broke apart for air.

Donghae smiled and nuzzled his nose against Hyukjae's cheek, wanting another kiss before needing to return to the function. If his family wasn't there, he would have zero hesitation in just dragging Hyukjae up to his room, but his absence would be noticed soon, and he did need to get back. “Two hours,” he softly promised. “Two hours, and I'm all yours.”

Hyukjae huffed a soft laugh. “You say that like you aren't all mine already,” he teased with a soft pinch to Donghae's ass.

Donghae grumbled a bit, but it wasn't directed towards Hyukjae. “I wish I could shout it from the rooftops and stop all of this secrecy,” he sighed.

Hyukjae rubbed his shoulders soothingly and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. “Same here, baby.”

Donghae shuddered. The nickname usually only ever passed Hyukjae's lips when they were naked and sweaty in bed, and it was almost a Pavlovian reaction for him to feel completely adored. “I love you,” he whispered as he brushed his lips across Hyukjae's.

“I love you, too,” Hyukjae whispered back, barely heard, but Donghae's lips turned up as he heard the precious words.

“I'll be back in two hours, I promise.”

Hyukjae smiled. “I'm not really planning on going anywhere.”

Donghae stole one last kiss and then slipped out of the door, headed back into the trappings of his station. Within five minutes, he wanted to escape again. He clenched his teeth together, forcing a smile as he attempted to extract himself from yet another conversation with a 'potential mother in law' as he called them in his head.

“Ah, would you mind terribly if I borrowed my brother for a short while?”

Donghae's shoulders relaxed instantly at his older brother's voice, and he was quickly and painlessly removed from that conversation. Not many people said no to the king. “Thanks, hyung,” he whispered as they passed groups.

“I saw you getting irritated,” Donghwa answered shortly.

Donghae sighed expressively. “I should just tell them that I'm never going to be attracted to their daughter, so they should stop trying,” he grumbled quietly enough to where Donghwa was the only one who could hear him.

Donghwa caught his hand. “Another month, please. That's all I ask...”

Donghae smiled, a softer, truer one than his practiced one. “You'll get it, I already promised you that.” It was only natural for Donghae to cuddle up to his big brother, as they often did when they were younger, and no one ever batted an eye at them. Donghae was just so naturally physically affectionate, and always had been, that it was almost normal. There was also another reason for the affection. Donghwa had recently gotten his policy pushed through that allowed anyone to marry any other person, regardless of gender, as long as the two people were of age and consenting, and thereby getting public favor turned towards equality. He'd gotten some harsh words from ultra conservative people, but those voices seemed to be quieting down, and Donghwa was enjoying public favor from a wide spectrum of people for not allowing some of his subjects be discriminated against, while others could live their lives publicly and without shame.

Only the immediate royal family and a few trusted security guards knew that Donghae far preferred men to women to warm his bed, and always had. But Donghae was wanting to change that, and soon. But he'd promised his brother to wait at least three months from the day that the law was given royal approval.

“I love you hyung,” he whispered into his brother's shoulder.

Donghwa smiled fondly at him. “I love you too, Donghae. Go on, you smell like smoke.”

Donghae snorted a laugh and moved off. “I'll quit soon.”

“Make sure Hyukjae does too,” Donghwa fired back. “Is he here already?”

Donghae nodded. “Brick room.”

“Ah, I thought I saw him sneak in.”

Donghae grinned and winked at his brother. “You should find a wife,” he teased.

“You little...”

Donghae laughed and scooted halfway across the room before Donghwa could retaliate. He had about and hour and a half left, then he would be with his love for the weekend.

The party would continue well into the night, but Donghae left as soon as it was appropriate for him to do so, and he fumbled with the light switch as Hyukjae backed him into his room.

“Might as well leave it off,” Hyukjae said when he could pull himself off Donghae's lips. “You look amazing in the moonlight.”

“You look better,” Donghae shamelessly complimented.

Hyukjae laughed and agreed with him. “I've fantasized us having sex by moonlight, too. Having you spread all out on your fancy sheets and huge bed for me, begging me to fuck you...”

Donghae felt his breath go short. “Do it,” he whispered.

Their clothes fell into piles on their way to Donghae's large bed, and Hyukjae moved between Donghae's thighs, Donghae moaning throatily when Hyukjae sucked hard on his nipples. His abdominal muscles clenched tightly when Hyukjae kissed his way down them and Donghae was caught at the dark look and shadows playing along Hyukjae's sharp face. Which was probably why he screamed so loudly when Hyukjae sank his talented mouth down on his dick. And he whimpered pitifully when he felt the vibrations along it when Hyukjae laughed.

“Are you trying to let people in China know how good I am in bed?” Hyukjae teased when he finally freed his mouth.

“I'd let the fucking solar system know how good you are at sucking my dick,” Donghae said.

Hyukjae snickered and let his mouth work Donghae into a writhing puddle, begging Hyukjae to finger him, fuck him, just to do anything other than tease him. Donghae breathed out as he felt the first finger slowly slide into him and spread his legs a little wider, licking his lips as Hyukjae kissed his thighs, loving, praising words being breathed into his skin in appreciation for his fleshy, firm thighs and ass.

“Why don't you touch yourself baby?” Hyukjae teased as he slipped another finger inside after he'd coated it with lube.

Donghae eagerly grabbed his dick and slowly pumped it, his eyebrows furrowing at the pleasure. He forced his eyes to stay open and staring at Hyukjae, finding the reality far sexier than the fantasy behind his eyes. Hyukjae's sharp cheekbones threw shadows down his cheeks, highlighting his lips in the moonlight. “You're so beautiful... so sexy...”

“And all yours,” Hyukjae said, finally adding in the third finger and making Donghae arch by pressing hard on his prostate.

Donghae rolled his hips, his hand moving just a little faster on his dick. “Get inside me and claim me again.”

He watched Hyukjae smooth some lube on his bare dick, and he waited in breathless anticipation for the searing heat and heavy weight inside him, nothing between them but skin. It was rare that they went bare like this, but it was far hotter for its rarity. He couldn't help his eyes rolling back in his head as Hyukjae slid inside him. Hyukjae caught his lips and then the first scream as they started to move. Hyukjae knew the precise angle to have Donghae melting and screaming and _begging_ Hyukjae for more and more, Donghae no longer a lofty prince, but just _Donghae_. Hyukjae moved in quick, sure strokes and had Donghae breaking apart and holding together and moving against Hyukjae, trying to get more.

When his breath caught and his body seized up and Hyukjae groaned his name in that unbelievably sexy voice that only came around when he was about to come, Donghae let it all go and screamed Hyukjae's name, his hand pumping his dick, come splattering all up his abs. He felt Hyukjae drive into him with strong thrusts and he jerked hard when he felt Hyukjae's hot come inside him. Their bodies flowed together, filling in and creating spaces between themselves as Hyukjae slowly withdrew, and Donghae clenched his ass, wanting to keep the feeling of Hyukjae's come inside him.

Hyukjae nuzzled his neck and grinned when he realized what Donghae was doing. “Silly, just tell me to grab the plug,” he mock chastised as he flipped around on the bed and grabbed the small plug from Donghae's nightstand. Once it had enough lube to lightly coat it, Hyukjae slid it inside Donghae, Donghae sighing happily. He loved being filled, and he swore himself blue that when they did go bare and he was the one being fucked, he always smelled like Hyukjae for the next day. Cuddling close, they settled into their normal positions and drifted off, content in what they had and what they wanted. Donghae grinned as he dropped off into a well deserved nap in the thought of how hot it would be to fuck Hyukjae bare while still being plugged and Hyukjae's come inside him.

–

Four months later, and it was snowing. Donghae was nearly purring in contentment as Hyukjae lightly held his hand in the back of the car. They'd both had a good laugh at the thought of stirring up the gossip columns again back in the palace, and they were still prone to bouts of laughter on their way to their first official function as a couple. The country had barely recovered from the shock that their beloved Prince wasn't attracted to women (and he was still making international waves with his unapologetic acceptance of his own sexual orientation) and Donghae was about to unleash his gorgeous and smoking hot boyfriend on the world.

“You look good,” he said to the man at his side.

The single lidded eyes rimmed in eyeliner canted over to him, and the plump lips that shimmered under a thin layer of lip balm quirked upwards. Their joined hands were raised, and a kiss was brushed across his knuckles. “You look amazing, Donghae. You look positively royal.”

Donghae blushed slightly at the compliment, and smiled. The car rolled to a stop, and he looked at Hyukjae. “Ready?”

Hyukjae grinned. “Ready.”

Donghae smiled politely for the cameras as he and Hyukjae walked together along the carpet that had been rolled out and leading into the building, and they were hard pressed to not roll down the carpet while giggling like idiots at the flurry of whispers and exclamations. And when they had died down, Hyukjae riled them back up again with a soft hand on Donghae's lower back, gently directing his boyfriend towards the building.

“I hope they got some good shots,” Donghae laughed as soon as they were shielded from the banks of reporters.

Hyukjae joined him in the laughter. “If they could see anything past their own dropped jaws.”

“Let's go shock some more people,” Donghae whispered conspiratorially.

Hyukjae grinned and threaded their fingers together. “Ready when you are.”

Donghae grinned at his love. If their joined hands didn't shock people, the Dowager Queen's behavior would when she would drop all propriety and rush straight at Hyukjae for a hug. 

Sure enough, as soon as Donghae's mother saw Hyukjae, she sprinted to the other man as fast as she could, and Hyukjae laughed as he picked her up off the floor. Donghae let a smug smile tilt his lips. If that didn't indicate his family's approval of his boyfriend, he didn't know what would. But Donghwa went further and greeted Hyukjae familiarly, setting off a new round of whispers, and Donghae leaned into Hyukjae's arm for some affection. 

One of Hyukjae's fingers trailed along his jawline before dropping behind his back, Hyukjae sneaking a quick grope of Donghae's ass. Donghwa sighed and shook his head, but smiled. "You realize that pretty much everyone just saw you grope my brother, right?"

Hyukjae's smirk was wicked. "Good. Give the news reports something to gossip about in the morning."

Donghae snickered as he led Hyukjae off to introduce his lover to the world.


End file.
